


Bonding Bond

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Bond and Q are soulmates





	Bonding Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Sixt prompt for the kinkmeme... and there is no porn... maybe I'll add it later on. This were the prompts today:

He had known all his life that soulmates existed. Not all of them were married, some were really good friends, finding a soulmate didn’t mean finding love. There were people that thought that only soulmates made a real family, that there was no love to be found outside of their soulmate.

Q’s parents had never found their soulmates and had lived a happy life until they had died in a car accident when Q was just turning eighteen. He had been offered a job at MI6 soon after that and had nothing left to leave behind so he did. He had never regretted his choice, never wanted to find anyone.

Then one day he had seen James Bond and suddenly he knew. He was his soulmate, the word Bond that appeared on his wrist was proof of that. But he didn’t trust the spy. You could trust no one in their line of work.

Bond didn’t even know he existed until the explosion killed Mr Boothroid and he was named as his successor. The spy had to trust him a little in his line of work but he could see he had no faith in him and had no idea of his real name.

He had been attracted by 007 like everyone else. His broad shoulders and his toned body made his mind wander to thoughts of where else the man was big. Q could admit he had a kink for big boys, always had. But you can’t have a soulmate in MI6.

At first Q had been diffident, then he had begun to know him and understand his issues. The man had big problems after all, it was understandable that he didn’t trust him. But it was when he realized that, after the old M’s death he was given Bond’s full trust that he really felt it.

They had a connection. It was the first stage of bonding. Soulmates at first began to feel a bit of their destined partner’s emotions, then they began sharing feelings, then, if they made the decision to complete the bond, they could full on read each other thoughts and feelings wherever they were.

Thinking about it, that could be both useful and not. If James ever accepted to complete their bond, Q could know his whereabouts, how he felt, if he was hurt or not and much more. But then he would feel James on his honeypot missions if he wasn’t able to keep his thoughts in check.

He was hyperaware of the agent after realizing they had already begun to bond involuntarily. James said nothing though, like he had no idea. Everyone was born with a word on his wrist, usually their soulmates name or surname, Bond didn’t know his, he had never told him.

But Bond flirted with him, joked about with him, he had ever walked him home after working late sometimes. At first, Q had thought it meant he was just sexually interested in him. James was a flirt after all, he flirted with everyone! Even M sometimes.

As their bond grew stronger though, Q decided to take matters in his own hands.

One day, they were walking home together and suddenly, he did it, he showed him his wrist. The word Bond was clear on his skin. The agent looked at the word, stunned into silence, slowly, he lifted his shirt and showed him his wrist, the word Tailor stared back at him. His own surname on James wrist.

“What’s your name Q?” asked looking at it.

“Quentin Tailor” was the whispered reply.

They did nothing after that. Bond went on a mission the next day and Q monitored him from his laptop. They kept chatting and flirting over the mic and James completed the mission without bedding anyone for the first time in his career.

When Bond came back, he asked him out. They didn’t really care what the word thought of them, they bonded completely after dating for almost a year. They could feel the love between them flowing back and forth and, for once in their adults lives, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
